


La Bella Vita

by writeskatelive



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, figure skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeskatelive/pseuds/writeskatelive
Summary: Ksenia goes to visit Valentina in Italy and tries to survive the whole trip without falling in love with her.
Relationships: Ksenia Stolbova/Valentina Marchei
Kudos: 1





	La Bella Vita

It was nice to get away, Ksenia mused as she wheeled her suitcase through the arrivals area of the airport in Milan. Yes, this was just what she needed. For the past year, she’d been wandering aimlessly through life, trying to find a new purpose now that she was no longer competing. She’d done a few shows, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was missing. She had to get away from her life in Moscow and take some time to reassess what was next.

That was why Valentina had invited her to come to Italy and shadow her at her new coaching job. “Maybe it will inspire you,” the bubbly, bright-eyed Italian had said with a smile when she’d suggested it on their last video chat. “And it’ll give you a good excuse to check out Italy.”

Before Ksenia could talk herself out of it, she’d booked a ticket to Italy. She’d forgotten the fact that she did not have the patience for coaching, or kids, or the sweltering heat of an Italian summer. Valentina just had this way of persuading her into doing things she never thought she’d do. At least this time it had nothing to do with bungee jumping.

Her phone buzzed with a new message, and she glanced down.

Vale: Just arrived! Be there in five, love! *kiss emoji*

Ksenia’s heart fluttered at the jaunty little message. She wasn’t ready to admit to herself that she might have taken Valentina’s offer not because she wanted to visit Italy or learn more about coaching, but because she had a big crush on Valentina.

It wasn’t like their friendship was anything new – they’d started hanging out together at competitions over three years ago, and after they’d retired, they’d continued texting each other. But lately, Ksenia had felt an unexpected rush of strange emotions around Valentina – boldness clashing with nervousness in a dizzying dance. She had felt that way before with someone, and feeling it again scared her.

A sleek red convertible cruised up in front of her, and Ksenia gasped out loud. Valentina lifted her movie-star sunglasses and flashed a beaming smile from the driver’s seat.

“Ahhh you made it!” Valentina squealed, springing out of the car to wrap Ksenia in a big hug. She was a classic Italian – very warm, friendly, and affectionate. “Oh, look at you, darling! You’re adorable! Come on, get in and I’ll take you back to my place.”

She let go, too quickly for Ksenia’s liking, and slid back into the car. She was wearing a white tank top and denim shorts that were much better suited for the heat than Ksenia’s jean jacket and capris. And frustratingly hot, too.

As they drove through the streets of Milan, Valentina talked animatedly about all the new gossip at her rink. “So after the show in Bolzano, the guys decided to have a little fun on the lake, and Matteo thought it would be funny if all of them mooned the old ladies having a picnic on the shore!”

Ksenia found herself smiling – not from the amusing anecdote, but from Valentina’s musical laugh as she told the story. The wind from the open top of the convertible was blowing her long ponytail back, and her lips seemed to taste her words like they were strawberries as she spoke.

They pulled in to the driveway of the small, upscale apartment complex. It was set a few miles away from the main city and overlooked the peaceful blue lake. Valentina kept chattering as she parked in front. “Yeah, and Franca was saying that…”

As Ksenia reached to unbuckle her seatbelt, her hand brushed against Valentina’s, and she stopped listening. The touch hit her like a bolt of lightning that awakened sudden flutters in her stomach.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Valentina trying to get her attention. “Earth to Ksenia! Hello! Have you even been listening to me?” She was staring at Ksenia with an amused smile, waiting for her to get out of the car.

“Sorry, Vale. I was I just sorta spaced out there for a minute.” She blinked several times, shaking her head to clear the blush rising in her cheeks. “This really is a beautiful place you have here. You’re very lucky.”

Valentina smiled. “Yeah, thanks, I like it too. It’s not very big, but it’s home. And wait till you see the back porch – the view is amazing.”

They unloaded Ksenia’s suitcases from the back of the car and hauled them up the stairs to the apartment on the third floor. The place was crisp and white, but Valentina had filled it with cheerful furniture and quirky decorations.

“Your room’s back here,” said Valentina, pointing at one of the three closed doors. “This one is the bathroom, and this one is my room. Feel free to stop in if you need anything.” She winked and kissed Ksenia’s cheek before disappearing into her own room.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Ksenia’s fingers flew up to the tingling spot on her face. She was sweating, and it wasn’t from the heat. With a heavy groan, she flung her suitcase on the floor and flopped onto the bed, her mind racing.

What was happening to her? Was she just over-analyzing things again, or was this something more? She hadn’t felt drawn to anyone like this since…

Kaitlyn. Ksenia’s heart still throbbed at the memory of the beautiful, optimistic blonde she had once called her best friend. They used to go shopping in New Jersey, sightseeing in Moscow, and chatting everywhere in between. When they were together, Ksenia had felt alive in a way she couldn’t explain to anyone else. And one day, when Kaitlyn had kissed her goodbye, Ksenia had pulled her in for a real kiss, and Kaitlyn had agreed to stay in Russia for one more week.

They’d tried to keep up the relationship after then, but things just hadn’t been the same. Kaitlyn was still living with her partner Andrew, who also happened to be her on-again, off-again boyfriend. The next time Kaitlyn came back to Moscow, she’d gotten back together with him. Ksenia hadn’t spoken to her since.

She closed her eyes and sighed from deep inside. She couldn’t afford to ruin things with Valentina like she had with Kaitlyn. They were such good friends, and Ksenia was in short supply of people who actually cared about her. No, she would mind her own business and make sure her friends remained friends.

When Ksenia woke up the next morning, Valentina had already left for the rink. She was coaching a young pair early in the morning before they had to go off to school. As Ksenia walked into the small, perky kitchen, she noticed a sheet of bright pink stationary on the table. She started the coffeemaker, then picked up the note and read the message in Valentina’s looping handwriting.

_Hope you had a good night’s sleep. Feel free to head over to the rink once you’re up and ready._

Again, that intense fluttering and uncomfortable warmth blocked out all common sense. Why couldn’t she stop these feelings? Why did her body have to keep betraying her? Valentina was just being a good friend and nothing more. _There is no way she’s into you that way. We’re just friends, right? Yeah, just friends._ Maybe if she kept saying that, her body would start to believe her.

Valentina was still working with her junior team when Ksenia got to the rink. She was wearing a neon green jacket, and her long hair fell free down her back. Ksenia slipped into the stands and found a good seat for observation, just high enough off the ice to watch from above. From here, she could see everything Valentina was doing without getting in the way.

She really was a great coach. She was gifted when it came to connecting with people – Ksenia had seen it so many times at event and galas. While Ksenia had learned to shut out anyone who could challenge her, Valentina welcomed friends and rivals alike with an intoxicating eagerness.

Ksenia attempted to watch her technique with the young team, but she found herself getting lost in Valentina herself. The way she’d throw her head back when she found something especially funny or bit her upper lip when she was focusing closely on one of their lifts. The sparkle in her eye when she thought of a new move for the program. The brilliant smile that flashed when her pair did something perfectly.

“Ksenia!”

She startled and shook her head, trying to refocus. Valentina was waving up to her from the ice. Ksenia hadn’t even realized they were all at the boards wrapping up the lesson.

“Come down and meet Marco and Carolina,” said Valentina. “Don’t be shy!”

Ksenia nearly fell down the bleachers as she made her way to meet the young couple, but they didn’t seem to notice. In fact, they seemed a bit in awe of her.

After introductions, Valentina clasped her hands together with excitement. “All right, I’m going to give Ksenia a quick run-down on what a usual lesson is like and how to organize it. You think you can handle this?”

“Huh?” Ksenia blinked. “Oh, yeah, of course.”

Since starting with Franca, Valentina had become a popular coach, and she was currently working with several students. “I’ve got to meet with the parents of a new perspective junior team,” she said, “but after that, I’m free for the rest of the day and we can have one-on-one time together – just the two of us girls. Does that sound like fun?”

Ksenia could barely nod. “Yeah. Yeah, totally.”

As soon as Valentina left to meet with the parents, Ksenia pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Adam, hoping he was still awake. It was already well past midnight in Vegas, but Adam was always up at odd hours. Right now, he was probably lounging on his sofa in an extravagant faux fur robe, watching reruns of Drag Race and sipping a martini he’d thrown together from whatever liquor was left in the house.

Ksenia: Hey, are you free to talk for a minute? I need to get your advice.

It didn’t take long for the response bubble to pop up.

Adam: For you, I’ll even give you two minutes. What’s up, girl?

Ksenia couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. Even though he was on the other side of the world, she could still hear his sass through his text.

Ksenia: So um…I think I might have feelings for someone who isn’t a guy.

Adam: And you’re just realizing this now?!?!! What did you think the thing with Kaitlyn was?

Ksenia: Wait what, you knew about that? How did she tell you?

Adam: I was at Worlds that year, honey. I saw those looks you were giving each other. Anyone with eyes knew there was something going on.

Ksenia sat there a bit stunned, not sure how to respond. Had she really been that blind to her own desire? How had it been so obvious to everyone else when she was still denying it with her whole heart?

But now that she thought about it, things were starting to fall into place. Why had she always gone for guys that weren’t good for her? She still shuddered at the memory of her last boyfriend, the one who’d rescued her from the darkest place in her life only to cast her right back into the abyss when he’d found someone younger. Perhaps deep down inside, she’d always known it wasn’t really going to work. It had been safer that way. If she was never really in love with them, they couldn’t break her heart.

She looked down again as her phone dinged, indicating a new message.

Adam: You know, it’s ok that you like girls. You can join me on team gay. We have cookies :) But seriously, everyone knew this and we still love you. We are your skating family and you can’t get rid of us that easily (even though you try).

Ksenia: Thank you. Have I ever told you how much I love you?

Adam: Thanks, but I have a boyfriend.

Ksenia: Shut up, jerk. Why do I even bother talking to you?

Adam: ‘Cause like you said, you love me and I’m the best.

Ksenia: And so humble too. But back to me, okay? What if she isn’t into me? I mean I’m not even sure she likes girls.

Adam: Oh honey, who wouldn’t be into you? You’re the baddest chick I know. And I can’t divulge my sources, but I have it on good authority that she does.

Ksenia: I’m a bit scared to know who you consider “good authority”, but okay.

Adam: It doesn’t hurt to try. Why don’t you just go up to her and tell her how you feel? It’s good for you to get it out of your system.

Ksenia: Are we going for a date or for therapy?

Adam: Well, sometimes it overlaps, sis. But you’ll never know if you never try. Go on, just give it a shot and ask her out.

Ksenia: Easy for you to say. You’re not the one asking her out!

Adam: Come on, what’s the worst that could happen? Don’t worry, you won’t embarrass yourself. Trust me, there are a lot more embarrassing things that could happen than this. Did you ever see The Incident on season 3 of Drag Race?

Ksenia: Adam, you really don’t know how to be reassuring, do you?

Adam: Hey, nobody’s perfect.

“Don’t be a coward,” Ksenia said to her reflection in the bedroom mirror. She and Valentina had gone back to the apartment after practice to change clothes before their “girls’ night out”.

Ksenia smoothed down the whisper-thin strap of her deep green crop top. None of her clothes had been suitable for an Italian summer, so Valentina had loaned her some clothes. The shorts barely covered her backside and the top was too skimpy to pair with a bra, but at least she wasn’t going to faint from the heat.

The door opened and Valentina popped her head in, beaming when she caught a glimpse of Ksenia’s outfit. “Oh my God, you’re gorgeous!”

She ran across the room for an enthusiastic hug, and Ksenia gasped. Valentina was wearing a red bikini top, and her bare skin pressed against Ksenia’s, awakening every nerve in her body. An impulsive thought ran through her head, and it was a good thing Valentina pulled away just then, or Ksenia might’ve tried to maneuver her over to the bed.

Valentina flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. “Come on, let’s go and drive some boys crazy.”

She started out the door, and Ksenia’s blood went cold with panic. This was her chance. It was now or never.

“Vale, do you want to go out with me?” The words came out quick and jumbled and not romantic at all, but at least she’d said it.

Valentina raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“What? Oh, yeah, yeah. But not like that, not like–” Ksenia closed her eyes. “I meant on a date.”

She didn’t dare look up and see Valentina’s reaction. “Well, I was wondering when you’d ask.”

Ksenia’s eyes flew open, and she gasped. “What?”

“Well, I didn’t want to come on too strong.” Valentina closed the door and started moving towards her. “I wanted to make sure you were on board first.”

“You mean–you–you–” Ksenia couldn’t find words. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying you’re adorable.” Valentina closed the distance between them and smiled. “And I’m saying yes, I do want to go out with you. But not right now.”

Ksenia swallowed. “Why not?”

Valentina glanced around, then pressed her lips against Ksenia’s ear. “Because first, I think I’d rather have a girls’ night _in_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my awesome friend Meaghan for writing the first part of this fic! I just did the editing and the last scene - all the credit goes to her!


End file.
